A Date Gone Wrong
by rom.png
Summary: Black Star found it strange, that such a simple thing as Kid needing to go to restroom would linger for so long. He couldn't even look at him throughout the day without having an awkward blush spread across his face. He couldn't help it. Kid just looked so flustered, so out-of-place, and so... cute. Contains omorashi


With the sounding of the bell Black Star sprung from his seat at an alarming speed. Eager to finally leave for lunch, the impatient blue-haired boy was the first one to leave the classroom, leaving behind a large group of students. He stifled a small yawn as he quickly walked his way down the hallway slowly filling with people. As he was about to make a turn down the hallway he was immediately met with a bump to the side coming from behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Black Star didn't get a good look, but as he looked forward the thick white lines in the passerby's hair stood out enough to give him their identity: Death the Kid.

"Hey Kid!" The blue-haired boy called, but the striped figure did not stop. Annoyed, Black Star ran towards him as he got lost in the crowds ahead. _Why was he running so fast anyway?_

At last Black Star got close enough to get a good grip on Kid's wrist to stop him in his tracks.

"Hey," he huffed. "First you're gonna bump into me then you run away from me? That's a pretty rude way to act towards your boyfri-"

"Can you just let me go?" Kid said in a low voice as he tugged against the blue-haired boy's hand. He gave a serious, almost urgent look as he continued to pull his hand away.

"...Dude are you okay? You look sick or something?" Black Star asked, looking concerned. He tightened his grip on the striped boy's wrist.

"I'm f-fine," Kid gritted his teeth. " If you would just let me-"

"No you're not," The blue haired boy interrupted. "Now just tell me what's wrong."

Knowing that Black Star wasn't gonna let go anytime soon, Kid stopped tugging his arm. Onlookers giggled as they passed the couple. Kid's eyes darted towards the floor as he squeezed his thighs together and swayed his hips a little, his free hand curling up into a fist. "I-I j-just..." He began, his face beginning to flush. "I-I was on my way to the restroom. I uh, really have to go."

Black Star felt his stomach do a small flip. "O-oh," He looked away as he finally loosened his grip on Kid's wrist. "You should ah, get going."

Kid shuffled from foot to foot as he retrieved his hand, his face blushing even harder. "I'll be back in a moment," he muttered as began to run towards the restroom. "See you at lunch!" he yelled.

* * *

The day resumed as usual for the blue-haired boy except for one thing: he couldn't get that encounter off of his mind. Black Star found it strange, that such a simple thing as Kid needing to go to restroom would linger for so long. He couldn't even look at him throughout the day without having an awkward blush spread across his face. He couldn't help it. Kid just looked so flustered, so out-of-place, and so... cute.

"Hey Black Star, are you okay?" his concerned weapon Tsubaki asked that evening at their apartment.

"Huh? Y-yeah why wouldn't I be alright?" He composed himself. "I am the greatest after all."

"Oh really," the weapon inquired. "I just noticed that your face has been pretty red today. I was just making sure you weren't coming down with a fever or anything."

"A fever? Pfffft, Tsubaki please." The blue-haired boy reassured. He covered his mouth as he felt his face flame up again. "I-I'm going to my room."

Black Star ran into his room and locked the door. His back against the door, he tried his hardest to get that image out of his mind, but he just couldn't.

_I just need to see Kid like that again... But how?_

Black Star thought long and hard, then the idea came in a flash. Without another thought, he immediately ran to his cell phone across the room and dialed Kid's number.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up_

Black Star was relieved to hear someone finally answer the phone, but was disappointed to not hear Kid, but instead his chipper weapon weapon Patty on the end of the line.

"Hey Patty, is Kid home?" Black Star asked almost immediately.

"Oh, Kid? Yeah, he's home. Hold on a sec."

On the other end of the line, he heard a muffled "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiid, it's your boyfriend~" before he heard a deeper voiced and slightly exasperated "Hello?"

"Hey Kid!" Black Star chirped excitedly. "How about a date this Friday?"

"Friday?" The reaper asked. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I uh... Just thought that we should... you know... start hanging out more often... So how does dinner and a movie sound?"

"Dinner and a movie? That sounds fine to me," Kid replied. "Is 6 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah, just meet me at my place. See you then."

Immediately after hanging up Black Star muttered a single "yes" while pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

It was 5:58. Black Star paced anxiously across the room and tugged against the tight collar of his shirt. The only reason he asked for the date was so that he could find a way to make Kid desperate again. But he was still anxious, since it was the first time that Kid and Black Star actually went on a date.

As if on cue, once his watch turned 6, there was a knock at his door. Excitedly, he went to answer for Kid.

"Hello, Black Star," the young reaper greeted. He dressed more casually for the occasion, wearing a blue long-sleeved polo and tan pants, almost comparable to Black Star's surprisingly formal green dress shirt, black jacket, and khaki pants.

"Sup," the blue haired boy tried his best to look casual, despite his rather happy blush. From behind him, Tsubaki peeked through and gave a small wave to Kid.

"Alright, Tsubaki," Black Star wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulder. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok, I'll be hanging out at Maka's place. Call me when you get back."

"Will do."

After leaving their apartment, Kid freed himself from under his boyfriend's grasp.

"So where do we plan on going to eat?" Kid asked as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Well, uh..." _Crap, I forgot about choosing a restaurant._

"You didn't actually think this through, did you?" Kid asked rhetorically. The elevator doors slid open and the couple went inside. Black Star had no choice but to shake his head.

Kid sighed. "Well in that case, I did hear of a new Italian restaurant not far from DeathBucks. Perhaps we could go there to eat. Plus the cinema's not far."

"Yeah, sounds great." Black Star agreed. Kid sighed once more. _Looks like I'll be planning everything this evening._

* * *

Luckily for Kid the restaurant he suggested was just a few blocks away from the apartment complex. And on top of that, it wasn't crowded either.

"A table for two, please" the blue haired boy proudly exclaimed grabbing Kid's hand, which caused him to flush with embarrassment.

"Right this way," the waiter said, leading the two to a small table located near the window.

_Alright Black Star, now just play it cool._

"So this is actually a pretty sweet place Kid," he smiled, shuffling in the leather seat. "Though if I actually thought this through I probably would've picked an even better place to eat."

Kid huffed and began reading the menu. "If you say so."

Orders were made and small talk was shared. The two meisters talked about everything from their latest mission at school to what the neighboring couple in front of them had chosen to eat. As they talked Black Star kept eyeing Kid's glass of water.

Come on, you barely took a sip. He thought, wishing he would drink more. Well at least there's still the movie.

Within the next half hour, another waiter had come with two plates for the couple. Black Star had ordered a large pizza with many toppings while Kid had ordered a pasta dish.

"Finally," Black Star exclaimed, grabbing for a slice. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, same." Kid replied twirling his fork. Immediately Kid took a bite of his pasta, but something was wrong. Upon taking his bite, Kid immediately grabbed his glass of water and began chugging it down.

"Woah, Kid. Pretty thirsty, huh?" the blue haired boy jokingly inquired. Finally he's drinking.

Kid gasped for breath as he put his glass down. Already his glass of water was almost half empty.

" I just... I didn't think that this dish would be ah... this spicy," he replied, fanning his tongue.

_Well, of course it said it was spicy in the title._ "Well if this dish is too spicy for you," he pushed the plate of pizza towards him. "I'd be willing to trade."

"Thanks but no thanks," Kid pouted. "I think I can handle some pasta, I am a reaper after all."

* * *

By the time Kid was close to finishing his meal, he had already gotten his glass refilled about three times. After each bite he couldn't help but pant and fan at his tongue, causing Black Star to chuckle.

"You want another refill, sir?" A passing waiter asked, holding back a giggle.

"No, thank you," Kid replied, reluctantly. "But we will be taking a check, please."

"Very well," the waiter replied before placing the checkbook on the table. Kid reached into his pocket for his wallet. "I suppose I'll be paying for this as well."

"Wrong." Black Star happily exclaimed before pulling out a $50 bill from his pocket.

Kid smirked. "Well, where on earth did you get that from?"

"Let's just say that... I have my sources." He said as he slid the bill into the checkbook. "Now come on, we're going to miss the movie."

"In a minute," Kid replied, standing up. "Just let me go to the restroom."

"Aww can't it wait?" Black Star whined, grabbing his arm. "The theatre's just a few blocks down. You can hold it, can't you?"

Kid gave an exasperated sigh. "Fiiiiiine," he retrieved his arm. "Do you actually have a movie in mind? Or do I have to pick again?"

"Oh I have a movie, alright." Black Star smirked. "You. Me. Guardians of the Galaxy."

* * *

To the couple's surprise, the cinema wasn't crowded at all. But do to Black Star's poor planning, the previews were close to ending as soon as they came in.

"Come on, come on," the blue-haired boy muttered to himself in line for the snacks. _Can't this guy go any slower?_

"Black Star, do we really need to get snacks?" Kid asked. "I mean, we just finished eating after all."

"Tch, fine. We'll only get beverages then." He looked ahead. "Oh, look. We're next."

Kid sighed. "Alright, but you're paying."

By the time the two got into the theatre the opening credits had already passed. As Kid sat down with his medium-sized beverage, he felt a familiar twinge in his abdomen. He noticed that his bladder had grown considerably full, so he shifted slightly in his seat and only took small sips of his soda.

To his surprise, the movie was actually pretty entertaining, and he found himself chuckling at something every once in a while. One particular scene had left Kid in a fit of laughter. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he caught himself close to leaking. At that point, his bladder was uncomfortably full, so he was constantly squirming in his seat and crossing his legs, much to the enjoyment of Black Star.

When the movie finally ended Kid was already anxious to get to the restroom as soon as possible. He immediately sprung from his seat, but the quick motion as well as the immediate change in gravity caused him to squeeze in thighs in desperation.

By the time Black Star got up Kid was already exiting the theatre. The young reaper squinted his eyes as he left the dark, narrow hallways into the bright main room of the cinema. He couldn't help from shift his weight from foot to foot as he searched the area for the restroom. He finally found one, a few paces to his right. However his face drooped in disappointment and worry when he was greeted with an "Out of Order" sign gracing the door.

"Hey Kid!" He heard Black Star call from behind him. "Dude, you ran out of there so fast I couldn't catch up with you. You're in that much of a hurry to leave?"

"Yeah, well..." Kid tried to compose himself by standing as still as possible. "...It is getting pretty late."

"Well in that case," Black Star grabbed Kid's hand. "We can head back to my place." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The couple was met with cold, brisk air when they left the cinema, which only heightened Kid's need. He kept his thighs squeezed together as he locked arms with his boyfriend. His fast paced walking only made things worse as he struggled to keep up.

Black Star couldn't help but glance at Kid as they walked down the empty, cold sidewalks. The way that he kept his thighs together and almost waddled as he walked, and the way he shuffled from foot to foot as they stopped at a crosswalk, everything to him was just absolutely adorable.

Just when they were about to pass the Italian restaurant, Kid was hit with a wave a desperation that stopped him in his tracks. He crossed on leg over the other, and he couldn't help but whimper as he felt a small spurt of urine escape into his underwear.

"Ah... Kid? You feeling okay?" Black Star asked, very concerned. _That's not supposed to happen._

"I-I'm fine, I j-just, ah..." Kid's free hand immediately gripped the front of his pants. "I-I really need to go..."

"Oh, um... home's just a few more blocks away." Black Star gingerly patted Kid's back. "You think you can hold it until then?"

"I, uh... I think I can," Kid whimpered. At that point he wasn't even sure if he was gonna make it. "B-but can we hurry... please?"

"Yeah, we should," Black Star tugged on Kid's arm, urging him to move along.

In Kid's state he could only make small, shaky steps, and was constantly stopping due to waves of desperation. Black Star kept him moving, giving him concerned glances. As much as he found Kid's desperation to be adorable, he didn't want him on the verge of wetting himself.

"See? The apartment's only one block away," Black Star reassured. "You can make it, I know you can!"

Kid only whimpered slightly in response. He was so close yet he needed to go so bad. His bladder throbbed and begged for release. He almost made it to the crosswalk when he was hit with another large wave of desperation. Kid immediately retracted his other arm from Black Star's grasp to his crotch and hunched over. Tears sprung in his eyes and his legs were shaking vigorously. He already knew he was about to lose it.

"B-black S-star..." Kid's voice quivered in defeat. "I-I'm n-not gonna, h-hah-ah..."

The blue haired boy can only stare as a dark stain grew and traveled down the groin of Kid's pants. Kid let out a large, heavy sigh of relief as he finally began relieving himself, a large puddle growing around his feet.

After what felt like an eternity, Kid's stream slowed down to a small trickle, then stopped all together. His pants were already growing cold and clammy from the brisk night air, and clung uncomfortably to his skin.

Black Star had never seen Kid in such a state. His breathing was erratic, he was covered in sweat, and his face was a bright crimson red. The young reaper couldn't help but cover his face with his sleeve, his face flushing with embarrassment and his voice choked up with tears.

"Oh no Kid, are you crying?" _Oh no, what do I do?_ "Come on Kid, please don't cry." He ran over and sympathetically rubbed his back.

Kid's voice was reduced to small, shaky hiccups. "I-I'm s-sorry... I-I d-didn't mean t-to- I r-ruined the-"

Black Star pecked Kid on the cheek, interrupting his cries. "You didn't ruin anything. It was just an accident." He gripped Kid's arm. "Come on, let's head back to my place."

* * *

"Come on, where is it?" Black Star whined as he searched through his drawers. The two made it to their apartment almost completely unnoticed. They were finally in his room, and if it weren't for Kid's uncomfortable state, he would've began organizing the apartment ages ago.

"Ah, there they are," Black Star proudly exclaimed, pulling out a pair of dark blue sweatpants. He handed them over to Kid. "Here, you can wear these while your clothes are in the wash."

"Oh, ah... Thank you," Kid gave a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom. He peeled off his clammy pants and underwear before gingerly folding them into a pile. After wiping his legs with some wet toilet paper he exited the bathroom wearing the sweatpants and carried his wet clothes under his arm. The sweatpants were pretty oversized, despite being Black Star's smallest pair. The waistband was always drooping past his waist and he found himself tripping over his feet.

After Black Star took the sodden clothes from Kid to put in the wash, he felt a small pang of guilt in his stomach. He still felt guilty over what had happened during the date and still needed to make it up to him somehow.

"Hey, Kid" he called to the embarrassed reaper still standing in the living room. "How about you relax a little? We just got some ice cream and we can watch some TV until your clothes are finished cleaning."

Kid slowly nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, ah Black Star? You um... You promise not to say anything about this... right?"

Black Star chuckled. " Of course. Someone as great as I wouldn't stoop to something as low as that. Now," He took out the ice cream scoop. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"


End file.
